Maximum ride shorts!
by yayturtle
Summary: Ha, ha, shorts as in pants i'm so weird. These are funny. LOL!


Maximum Ride shorts

Pizza Party

"I'll have one pizza with pepperoni. Fang will have one with mushrooms. Iggy and Gazzy will have one with Anchovies," I shivered at anchovies. Why did they like those I have no idea.

"Anything else?"

"Oh, yes. Angle will have one with just cheese, and Nudge will have one, with pistachio nuts, pineapple, whipped cream, and sardines. Oh, and we need six cokes, and three root beers, four sprites, and two waters."

"Do you have any idea on how much that costs?"

"Yeah, We're putting it on my dad's account."

"Who is your dad?"

"Jeb B." "Sorry the phone's breaking up, let me just come to your address.

"Everybody go to your positions!"

10 min….

"Drat, I hit a red light."

10 min….

"Finally! The light turns green. Ah, excuse me sir, do you know where this address is?" "Yeah, about four neighborhoods down," Fang said sneakily. The pizza guy drove in the direction, Fang had pointed out for him. Gazzy, Iggy, and I flew down to where Fang was, dragging the fake street light with us. Angel and Nudge were in the fourth neighborhood down, waiting to tell him the right address.

25 min…

Knock, knock, knock… "Pizza served with a smile!" I took the pizza and drinks from him, and set them on the table.

"And your expenses are-"

"Free."

"What?"

"It's free. You came fifteen minutes late. See ya!" I closed the door.

Boiled Peanuts

"These are the best boiled peanuts ever!" Angel said with much excitement added to her voice.

"I know where did you get them?" Max said.

"They came from a can."

"Oh."

"Fang, you're the only one who hasn't eaten any boiled peanuts."

"I don't want any. I have peanut allergies."

"No you don't. You've probably eaten plenty of foods with peanut oil, so have some."

"I told you I don't want any."

"Okay fang, what's the real reason."

"You don't wanna know."

"Gazzy didn't fart on these did he?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"I- it's complicated. And I bet you million dollars you'll laugh."

"No we won't"

"I'm scared of the Mr. peanut guy."

Max let out a muffled laugh.

"There see right there you own me a million dollars!"  
"Why fang? Why are you scared of the mister peanut guy? This isn't even by that company."

"It still shows resemblance. While I'm being honest, Barney… really scares me. I mean his mouth doesn't even move when he talks. It's just creepy."

Everyone around the table was laughing at him now.

"That's five million right there!"

Then the unexpected happened.

"H-Hi kids!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… It's return of the Barney!"

Arikini

Sam- and that's how you spell supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.

Carly- and before we leave to night it's time to do your favorite-

Sam- you said you're. How do you know what they like?

Carly well how do you know I said you're?

Sam- I don't know. How do you know I said that you said you're?

Carly- well anyway we have a special guest tonight.

Sam- and he's wearing a bikini!

Carly- Gibby bring him in!

Gibby- Okay! So it's this guy I just randomly met on the street…

Sam- Gibby?

Gibby- yeah?

Sam- Let the stars do the talkn'.

Carly- So, Gibby found this guy on the street, and he looked beat. So he offered up my apartment on one condition. He' take his place on the web show.

Ari- hey there!

Sam- oh and in this corner if you haven't noticed is Katy Perry!

Katy- Like my friends 3o3 said Whoo hoo!

Ari- Whoa hey! Is this live?

Sam- Yeah why?

Ari- maybe I should go.

Carly- Why?

Sam- yeah you haven't even met Fredward. You two look so much a like.

Freddy- Hey!

Ari- I need to find Maximum Ride!

Carly- you mean that fictional flying character?

Ari- We're not fictional!

Ari morphed into full eraser.

Carly- um, bye people. Oh and Ari before you go messing up Lewbert's floor, Is Fang free?

Freddy- Carly!

Carly- Okay, okay.

By this time Ari was gone.

There was a loud crash downstairs and then,

Lewbert- Ahhh! My poor windows!

Iggy's pumpkin and the eating contest

"We're going to the air. We're going to the fair." "I can't believe it I've never been to one ever before!" Angel jumped up and down.


End file.
